


The Bleeding Edge

by taichara



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How close can Aya come, before ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bleeding Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



It should have been soothing, as much as it was maintenance.

It wasn't.

_How long do I have ..._

A careful ritual, this was: free the bindings of the hilt; tap the bamboo pegs loose; a series of firm strikes to the hilt's butt to loosen the tang, minding the soft collar encircling the blade.

Slide the blade free, gripping lightly, soft cloth folded between his fingers and the dappled surface.

Inspect for damage. Clean the blade as needed; oil it carefully.

But Aya could take no enjoyment from the task.

_How long do I have before this sword devours me?_


End file.
